<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When The Clock Strikes Twelve by offgunnized</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842594">When The Clock Strikes Twelve</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/offgunnized/pseuds/offgunnized'>offgunnized</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Babii, offgun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Friendship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nostalgia, Romance, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:06:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/offgunnized/pseuds/offgunnized</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Off Jumpol moved to London in pursuit of a new and peaceful life, unconsciously looking for answers that he didn’t even know he needed. Along the way, he eventually found them—in the most unexpected time with the most unexpected person.</p><p>Yet in that same path, fate presents him a question: what is the price of finding happiness in a love that existed 124 years back in the past?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is inspired by one of my favorite movies, Midnight in Paris. Also, as this involves time travel, this may contain historical inaccuracies, so I hope you bear with me. </p><p>Shoutout to my sister @minminiex and Justin @onibugistan who gave their fair share of insights for this fic. Shoutout also to Jayne, Clyde, Chris and Ate Jamie. Thank you all for existing ♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>London </b>
</p><p>
  <b>204 Hamilton St.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>March 2020 </b>
</p><p> </p><p>London’s weather is cruel at this time of the year. Cold winds stung Off Jumpol’s face as he stepped out of the taxi. He fixed his scarf and held his jacket closer against his skin as another cold breeze swept by him. After paying the fare, he took a hold of his stroller bag and hurriedly went inside the vintage-looking building that stood just meters before him. By the time Off went through the doors, a sense of warmth immediately enveloped him, causing him to sigh in relief.</p><p>The building has three floors, but Off settled in the lobby first as he still has no idea where his flat particularly is. Besides, he was also told to look for a Mrs. Jones by his contact here in London. </p><p>The lobby isn’t that spacious, but it’s wide for him to pace around while looking for the landlady. A brown stairwell sat on the left corner of the room. There are also two doors inside, one on the right and one on the left, both made of wood painted in dark yellow. “Hello?” Off called.</p><p>Nobody answered, but before he can even say another word, a woman opened the entrance doors and quickly closed it, shivering in the process. “Damn this cold weather!” she remarked, her back still facing Off.</p><p>“Ah, excuse me?”</p><p>The lady turned around to see who spoke. “Oh! You must be the new tenant.” She said with a wide grin.</p><p>“Yes.” Off answered her with a smile. The lady looked like she’s already in her mid-fifties, probably nearing 60. She has this black, wavy hair which reached her shoulders, but the ends are sitting on her white scarf. Off is way taller than her, the latter’s eyes on the same level as his shoulder. “Are you Mrs. Jones?” Off asked.</p><p>“I sure am. Mrs. Olivia Jones.” She answered with a raspy, but sweet voice. She took off her scarf and hung it on the coat rack beside the door. “I was waiting all day yesterday for you. I thought you were supposed to arrive on the 7th.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Off scratched the back of his neck, a gesture he’s fond of doing whenever he is shy or flustered. “I woke up late yesterday and missed my train. I’m sorry I kept you waiting.”</p><p>Mrs. Jones waved her hand, disregarding the young man’s apology. “It’s fine. I was just knitting in my room anyway. No harm done.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Off smiled kindly. “May I ask where my room is?”</p><p>“Oh, right!” Mrs. Jones remarked in delight. She took a hold of Off’s arm and gently dragged him to the foot of the stairs. “It’s on the third floor.” She pointed up. “The one on the right. You’ll see it immediately.” Off nodded at her and said his thanks. “Do you need any help with your bag?” Mrs. Jones asked.</p><p>“No, it’s alright. I can handle it.” Off softly refused. His bag is quite heavy, but of course he can’t find it in his heart to let the woman carry it with him through two flights of stairs.</p><p>“What’s your name, by the way?” Mrs. Jones asked, letting go of Off’s arm.</p><p>“Off. Off Jumpol.”</p><p>“Well, Off Jumpol,” the lady said while bringing her hands together, making a clapping sound. “fix yourself first and come back down here after an hour. I’ll prepare dinner.” </p><p>“Is that part of the rent?” Off innocently asked. </p><p>Mrs. Jones gave out a laugh so loud that it almost echoed up to the third floor of the building. Off just scratched his nape as he waited for her to finish. “You’re silly.” Mrs. Jones said when her laughter subsided. “Of course not. Let’s just say, that’s my welcome gift to you. I did it with all my other tenants.” </p><p>“Oh, okay.” Off shyly answered. “I’ll get going then.” He nodded at Mrs. Jones to which she nodded back. He grabbed a hold of his bag and carried it with all his might, occasionally dropping it between stops. By the time he arrived at the third floor, he’s already breathing heavily, his sweat flowing down from his right temple. He wiped it off and finally dragged his bag to the door on his right. It was easy to find as there are only two doors on the third floor, just like on the second.</p><p>A neatly arranged and spacious room welcomed Off when he opened the door. There’s a huge window placed on the other side of the room, adorned with a gray curtain on top and beside it. Just a few spaces from it is a bed, not king-sized but is wide enough to fit two people. It has white sheets on it and black pillows. </p><p>On the left side of the room, just near the door, is a big, wooden cabinet. Beside it stands a full-length, rectangular mirror, with intricate designs surrounding it as a frame. It’s a mix of both vintage and modern. On the right side is a door to the bathroom, the place also looking as modern as ever with a bathtub and a separate small glass area for a shower. </p><p><em> This is nice. </em> Off thought. <em> This could work.  </em></p><p>He dragged his bag all the way to the bed and settled himself on the soft mattress straight away, the back of his knees hitting the soft sheets. Off extended both his arms on either sides and closed his eyes, remembering why he left York for London. </p><p>In a family of many kids, as for Off’s case, two, there’s always someone who the parents favor all the time. What’s worse is that they don’t even admit it. For Off, the elephant in the room is his younger brother Jaylerr, who, despite being the successful little fucker that he is as a commercial lawyer in one of the most prominent companies in York, is also as pretentious as he can get. He would always bathe in their parents’ compliments, even those that condescend Off, and act like he doesn’t like it when in fact he loves it to his very core.</p><p>Jaylerr was ambitious. Off was laid-back. Since they were young, his brother would always talk about his dreams of becoming a lawyer, and their parents would always support it, which was totally fine. What’s not fine was the fact that they also kept pressuring him to do the same when all he wanted was to have a simple and a decent job just the same. What’s wrong with wanting a peaceful life, really? The one away from all those pretentious dicks in their black coats and shiny shoes, acting like the world only revolves around them. </p><p>But then again Off guessed that he’s going to become one of those pretentious dicks himself soon too, having gotten the job of an IT specialist in a small yet also prominent firm here in London. Maybe he really just wanted to get away from York, from his family, and from all the suffocation. He may be a pretentious dick here, but at least he can breathe freely. No pressure holding him down like an anchor strapped around his feet. </p><p>Off woke up to the sudden knocks coming from the other side of his door. He didn’t even notice that he fell asleep. He is still in the same position as he was when he laid down the first time around. Off checked the time. <em> 7:30 pm </em>. Just an hour and a half have passed since his arrival in the building. </p><p>Off quickly stood up, causing him to slightly lose his balance, but also regained it a few seconds later. A smiling Mrs. Jones welcomed him when he opened the door. “Hello, dear! You slept through dinner.” </p><p>“I’m sorry, Mrs. Jones. Exhaustion got the best of me.” Off said. </p><p>“No worries.” Mrs. Jones replied, understanding what a journey the young man must have endured on his way here. “Come on. Dinner’s waiting.” </p><p>Off rubbed his right eye, still feeling sleepy and tired, but he knew very well not to show it to the kind lady. “I’ll be down in a minute. I’ll just wash my face first.” He said with a smile. </p><p>Mrs. Jones just said her okay and nodded at him before sauntering down the stairs, the sound of her footsteps replacing the silence that filled the building. Off, on the other hand, made his way to the bathroom and brushed his teeth after washing his face by the sink. He took one last glance of himself in the mirror and followed Mrs. Jones downstairs. </p><hr/><p>“So, Off, I suppose you came to London for work?” Mrs. Jones asked while placing down the soup she made almost an hour ago and which she just finished reheating now.</p><p>The building has this leisure room, just across Mrs. Jones’ room on the first floor. A small fireplace made of red bricks sits on the other side of the room. In front of it is a long, gray couch, with two separate sofa chairs situated on either of its sides. The furnitures are already looking old, as well as everything else in the room, making it more homely. </p><p>Behind the sofas, just near the door, is a wooden dining table where Off and Mrs. Jones are eating their dinner. It is a table good for five people, although it is only rare that the seats get occupied at the same time. The last time it happened was during Mrs. Jones’ birthday last December, when all the tenants surprised the kind woman with a dinner feast to celebrate.</p><p>“Thank you.” Off smiled at her. “But yeah, uhm, work is part of the reason why I moved.” He continued. </p><p>“Do I wanna know the other reason?” </p><p><em> Hell no. </em> Off thought to himself. He doesn’t want to bring his York issues here in London, and as much as possible, he’ll try not to open or talk about it in any way. “Maybe another time.” That was all he could answer. </p><p>“Ayt.” Mrs. Jones seemed to take the hint Off was giving her, so instead, she focused on the job part of the topic. “What’s your work then?” She asked before taking a spoonful of her soup. </p><p>“I’m an IT specialist on a firm downtown. I’ll start on Tuesday.” </p><p>The kind landlady nodded her head and raised her eyebrows in response. “Well that’s nice. What’s better than young people and technology equal money, right?” </p><p>Off gave out a chuckle. “Right.” </p><p>“How did you find your room, by the way? Too cold? Too small?” Mrs. Jones asked. </p><p>“It’s perfect, actually!” Off genuinely answered. “I could even say it’s better than my previous room at home because at least here, it’s quiet.” This is the most silence that he got ever since York. There’s just too much noise back at home, both those that can be heard by the ears and by the soul. Even if it’s silent, he can still hear the judging thoughts of his parents whenever he arrives home from his work as a barista in a local coffee shop, especially whenever his brother comes home first with his fancy suit and tie from his corporate work.</p><p>How did he end up as an IT specialist in London? Well other than his love for coffee, Off is pretty much a techie. He may have pulled off some strings to get the job because of his lack of experience. He didn’t want to, but he needed to. As much as he loved being a barista, being a pretentious dick pays the bills more. Despite being born rich, he wanted to start anew with himself and his efforts alone. </p><p>Mrs. Jones widened her eyes, as if realizing something big. “Oh right! I forgot to tell you. Don’t get used too much to the silence because—“ </p><p>“Mrs. Jones!” </p><p>A booming yet excited voice filled the whole room. A man wearing a black hoodie, denim pants which reached only his ankles, and a white high-cut chucks, entered the room.  “This is what I’m talking about.” Mrs. Jones whispered to Off before the other young man can even come near her and kiss her on the cheeks. “I thought you’ll be coming home late?” She asked the newly-arrived.</p><p>“Well, I wanted to rest early. I’ve got work tomorrow.” He answered. The man sat beside the landlady and noticed they have company. “Who’s this?” He asked while clasping his hands together on top of the wooden table.</p><p>“You know dear, I was just about to tell him about you. He’s your new floormate, Off Jumpol.” </p><p>“My, my. Nice to meet you, Off.” The man extended his arm for a handshake. “I’m your dashing and handsome neighbor, Tay Tawan.” </p><p>Off laughed, the man’s confidence amusing him. “Pleased to meet you too.” He answered with a smile, but not as wide as that of the man sitting in front of him. He took a hold of Tay’s hand and shook it. The latter looked like he’s just the same age as Off, but he also looked more childish. </p><p>Mrs. Jones called Off’s attention. “As I was saying, Off, don’t get used to the silence that much because this man right here,” she patted Tay on the head causing the latter to pout like a kid who just got robbed of his toy. “is as noisy as he can get.” </p><p>“Hey!” Tay half-screamed with a contradicting tone. “I am not that noisy. I’m just… loud.” He whispered the last word, but not enough for Off to not hear it. </p><p>“How is that any different?” Off asked. </p><p>Tay scratched his head, obviously finding an answer to justify his loud self. “I don’t know, it’s a euphemism?” </p><p>Off and Mrs. Jones laughed at Tay’s remark. What he just stated is a fact that he could not escape. </p><p>“That’s fine.” Off said between their laughs. “Maybe I could use some good noise this time.” </p><hr/><p>White lights lit up Hamilton Street as people went to and fro, some with tired ‘after work’ eyes while some wearing their enthusiastic ‘let’s party’ smiles. Off quickly wore his blue beanie as soon as he stepped out of the building. After dinner, just a few minutes ago, he informed Tay and Mrs. Jones that he wanted to stroll around London, and now here he is, all alone and satisfied while walking down the building’s stairs. </p><p>It’s only 10 minutes past 9, which means he still has 50 minutes to kill before his scheduled bedtime tonight. Off has already walked past four blocks since he left Hamilton Street, appreciating the different views and buildings in between. Being the coffee lover that he is, he even stopped by a local coffee shop called Bibi’s Delights to buy a hot cup of espresso macchiato, giving him warmth and relief against the cold winds of the night. </p><p>Another two blocks and Off found himself settling on a bench beside a lamp post on a quiet street just near downtown London. From there, he could see the Big Ben, towering with its bright lights and pointy tip. He took a sip of his macchiato first before taking out his earphones from his hoodie pockets, and attaching them to his phone. </p><p>
  <em> Now playing - Transatlanticism by Death Cab For Cutie </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The Atlantic was born today,  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> and I'll tell you how </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The clouds above opened up  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> and let it out </em>
</p><p>Off closed his eyes, enjoying the melody softly blasting through his ears. For a moment, he suddenly felt free— perhaps because of the music or the calmness of the night or just the mere thought of him being alone for the first time in his life. He’s so used to seeking his parents’ validation that he almost forgot the feeling of living just for himself, or did he really even feel that before? </p><p>
  <em>Most people were overjoyed; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> they took to their boats </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I thought it less like a lake  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> and more like a moat</em>
</p><p>A cold breeze made Off open his eyes, gently stinging his skin making it numb. It lasted for a few seconds, but for some reason, he suddenly felt the opposite, like another gush of wind passed by but this time, it’s warm. He bathed in the sudden feeling of calm while looking around, noticing that despite the subtle noises, the city is getting quieter by the second. So he took a glance of the Big Ben again, and saw that it’s only 15 minutes before 10. </p><p>
  <em> The distance is quite simply  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> much too far for me to row  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> it seems farther than ever before, oh no,  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I need you so much closer  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I need you so much closer</em>
</p><p>Little did Off know, that at that moment, he was never truly alone. </p><p>Because on the other side of the clock, there is also a man sitting on the very same bench, under the very same lamp post, and looking at the very same clock tower, all at the very same time with him. </p><p>With his hands inside his pockets, Off stood up and left, oblivious of the fact that he just sat beside the man that would soon change his life forever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. One o’clock.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>London</b>
</p><p>
  <b>March 2020</b>
</p><p> </p><p>It has been three weeks since Off moved to London. He’s slowly getting used to the new environment, walking everyday along streets full of busy cars and people in a hurry, and going home with takeout in his hand rather than being welcomed with home cooked food. </p><p>For some reason, he gets homesick at times, but he always brushes it off with the thought that York isn’t really much of a home when his own family look down on him. His parents would often call him, asking him how’s he doing and all those things he feels his parents are obligated to ask about. And that was it. At the end of the day, that was all he can feel, like he’s just an obligation, and not a son nor a brother.</p><p>“Another round, please!” Tay Tawan shouted at the barman. </p><p>Also, in those three weeks, he’s gotten close with his floormate, Tay. At first, Off was indifferent to him, but things eventually changed. When the latter said he was loud, he didn’t lie. Tay Tawan really was that kind of guy who just never shuts up, sometimes knocking on his door at wee hours of the night just to tell him that a package he ordered will be arriving the next day. It only took Off days to get used to his neighbor, and ever since then, despite the shenanigans Tay has up his sleeves, Off has found a best friend in him.</p><p>So far for Off, everything went according to plan— him settling down in a new place, and working on his IT job five days a week, except tonight, and the previous Saturdays that he spent with Tay. Off is not much of a drinker, just the occasional beer and wine back at York, but for the past two weekends, his alcohol tolerance is being tested with Tay always inviting, or more like forcing him, to go with him at some local pub. </p><p>Sometimes Off would even ask Tay if he’s got no other friends because the latter just keeps on pestering him, but Tay would just always answer that there exists his circle, but it’s Off that he trusts the most.</p><p>“Haven’t you had enough, Tay?” Off asked, genuinely concerned for his friend’s health. An empty bottle of Jack Daniel’s is already sitting on top of their table, and Off is thinking adding another one to the party would most likely render Tay unconscious, especially that he only had three shots, and Tay did the rest.</p><p>If there’s one thing Off learned about his Saturday escapades with Tay, it is that the latter can’t hold his liquor. He knows because he’s like that too. That’s why as much as possible he doesn’t drink that much, because if he does, only God knows how they’ll both come home in one piece. </p><p>Tay just looked at Off and rolled his eyes, disregarding the latter’s remark. The barman arrived and placed another JD on their table. “Of New? Yes. Of alcohol?” Tay opened the bottle and poured it into his shot glass, the liquid almost reaching the rim. “No.” He continued and drank the whiskey in just one gulp, making him shake his head as he felt the heat travel down his throat. </p><p>“Why don’t you just talk to him? It’s been three weeks.” </p><p>“Off, I already told you. I’ll only talk to him if he stops hanging out with his douche of an ex.” Tay answered, pouring Off and himself another shot. Tay’s already a drunken mess— his face painted red, his eyelids looking so heavy, and his shirt having numerous whiskey stains because of his constant movements. </p><p>“And I already told you, Tay, for the hundredth time, they’re not hanging out. They’re workmates for God’s sake.” Off said, repeating the words he has been saying for the past weeks. “Of course they see each other, but that doesn’t mean they’re hanging out.” </p><p>“Still!” </p><p>“Do you not trust him?”</p><p>Tay was taken aback by Off’s question. It’s as if all the alcohol has suddenly left his body and he’s back to his sober self again. “Of course I do, it’s the douche I don’t trust.” He answered. </p><p>Off raised his left eyebrow. “Really? Because it seems like you don’t.” </p><p>“No, I—“ Tay massaged his temples, subtly finding the right words to say. </p><p>“You what?” </p><p>Tay heaved up a deep sigh and looked straight at Off. “Okay, look. It’s not that I don’t trust New. It’s just that, the thought of him being in the same place every day with the guy he used to love, bothers me so much. What if one day he’ll just realize that he still loves his ex? That maybe I’m not the one fit for him?” </p><p>“So bottomline, you don’t trust him.” </p><p>“You didn’t get my point—“ </p><p>“I did, Tay. And I think you have all the rights to be scared. If I were in your position, I’d feel the same way too.” Off clasped his hands together and rested them on top of the table. “But if you really trust New, then you should understand that work is work. Nothing more. Because if you just keep on doing this, shutting him out and pushing him away, then you’re just proving what you said was right, that maybe you’re not the one fit for him.” </p><p>Tay put both his hands on his forehead, slightly leaning on them as he closed his eyes and rested his elbows on the table. “You really think so?” </p><p>“Yes, and I also think you’re really drunk and that we need to go home now.” </p><p>Tay just nodded in agreement, his eyes still closed. </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>April 2020</strong>
</p><p><br/>Already three hours have passed since Off should be off work, but here he is, doing a last minute setup of the new software their firm’s developer finished yesterday. The setup was initially scheduled to be performed next week, but due to their general manager’s demand this afternoon, he was forced to spend his Friday night finishing this boring task instead of enjoying a movie on Netflix.</p><p>“Hey,” a knock on his office door caught his attention. Arm, his supervisor, is peeking from the hallway.  “Everything alright?” </p><p>“Oh, Sir Arm, yes. Everything’s fine so far.” Off arranged himself on his chair and sat properly. “I thought you went home already?” </p><p>Arm Weerayut entered Off’s small office, his sling bag hanging on his shoulder. “I was about to, but then I saw the lights here were still on. The update’s not done yet?” </p><p>“No, Sir. But it’s almost finished.” </p><p>“Good.” Arm nodded. “I’m really sorry for Godji, you know how she is when she orders people to do something.” </p><p>“Yeah, but it’s totally fine, Sir. Pretty sure she’s just doing her job.” Off said, but at the back of his head, he is rolling his eyes. Godji is a kind woman, no doubt about that. It is only her tendency to be dismissive sometimes that irritates Off. This is exactly why he hated corporate work—they are all treated as robots, not humans who also need rest. </p><p>“You have the whole weekend for yourself. Spoil yourself with rest or movies or some shit.” Arm told Off. “I’ll be going home then.” He started walking back to the door, but before he could go out, he called Off again. “And, Off?” </p><p>“Yes, Sir?” </p><p>“Just call me Arm when we’re off duty.” </p><p>Off just smiled and nodded at him, and with that, Arm left his office. He gave out a long sigh before bringing his eyes back to his computer again, only to find out that the last details of the update have already finished uploading. He looked up in exasperation and closed his eyes. “Thank God.” He whispered. He just couldn’t wait to go back to his flat and sleep for 10 hours straight. He immediately turned his computer off and fixed his things. </p><p>When Off reached the elevator, he checked his wrist watch and saw that it’s already 15 minutes past 8. No wonder his stomach is already growling. The last time he ate today was back at lunch, and that was eight hours ago, so when Off reached the ground floor, he hurriedly walked out of the building and bought Chinese food before taking a taxi home.</p><hr/><p>Off almost fell asleep on the ride to his flat. It hasn’t been a month since he moved but he already feels this tired. <em> Can I really survive this? </em> He thought. Back when he was still a barista, he also had his fair share of stress, but at least he loved what he did. Unlike now, despite the good company he found with his workmates, the feeling’s just not the same. </p><p><em> I should. I chose this, right? </em>That was the other part of his mind replying. Maybe, just maybe, all he needed was some getting used to. </p><p>He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t even notice they already reached his place. Two bickering people welcomed Off as his taxi pulled over in front of their apartment building. He can only hear muffled voices, but when he stepped out, the voices became clearer.</p><p>“Send that message or I’ll send it for you. Choose.”</p><p>“I said I don’t want to, okay! He’s the one who needs to say sorry.” </p><p>It was Tay and their neighbor from the second floor, Alice. From what he’s hearing, Off immediately had a guess of what they’re talking about. For the past weeks, it wasn’t only him who got to know about Tay’s dilemma. Alice was also handed with the memo when she caught the latter crying one night while walking up the stairs. </p><p>“Do you want to lose him?” Alice asked with an impatient tone. </p><p>They still didn’t notice Off’s presence.</p><p>“Of course not!” Tay quickly answered. He didn’t even need to think about the question. </p><p>“Then talk. To. Him.” Alice said, emphasizing every word. “Don’t wait for me to say ‘I told you so’”. </p><p>“Good luck telling him that.” </p><p>Off finally intervened, making Tay and Alice look at his direction. “I’ve been doing it for the past weeks but he just lets it pass through his ears.” He continued. </p><p>Tay just groaned at them and stomped his way up to their building’s doors. Alice, on the other hand, took a hold of her phone and pressed something and brought it near her ear.</p><p>“Who are you calling?” </p><p>Alice gave Off a smile. “Just you wait.”</p><hr/><p>
  <b>April 1896 </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b></b>It is almost pitch black inside a two-storey mansion standing high and mighty just near the heart of London. The only things that illuminate the place are the light bulbs situated along the hallways and lamps on tables that are randomly scattered inside its four walls. This mansion houses one of the richest families in Central London, and one can see it with all clarity as its expensive interior and exterior designs would suggest. <b><br/></b></p><p>Silence filled the whole place. Only the distant noises of factories and carriages can be heard from the inside. Everybody is already resting and is fast asleep in their own rooms. Well, except for one. </p><p>A man in a suit quietly opened his bedroom door, subtly peeking to check if anyone is around. When he found no trace of people, he tiptoed his way out to their narrow yet grand staircase. The moment he reached the last steps, his strides went back to normal.</p><p>With a sketchpad in his right hand and his hat in the other, he silently went out through their front doors and was immediately welcomed by the cold winds of the night.</p><hr/><p>
  <b>April 2020</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“God I hate drinking.” </p><p>That was the last words Off Jumpol said before taking the last shot from the vodka bottle he just emptied all by himself. The irony seemed lost on him. </p><p>He should have already been fast asleep on his bed at this moment, cherishing the comfort of rest in his soft sheets, but here he is, feeling the world slightly rotating as the alcohol kicks in his system. </p><p>Off never intended to get drunk tonight, that is why he regretted so much that he opened his Facebook earlier because apparently, the first post that welcomed him was his brother’s who just changed his status to ‘in a relationship’, and of all the people, it is with his ex-girlfriend. Truly, there is a very good reason why he is not a fan of social media.</p><p>For the record, it is not Off’s romantic attachment with his ex that bothered him, but rather the feeling that he’s being replaced and compared all over again. It’s bad enough that he felt that with his family, now he had to feel it too with his past.</p><p>In an attempt to clear his mind, Off went out of their building. He didn’t bother to invite Tay because he knew very well that his friend is occupied with problems of his own. Alice called New with the hopes of him reconciling with Tay. Somehow it looked like it because this time, Tay actually let New enter his room again.</p><p>All Off planned was to walk around, buy a hot cup of coffee and listen to some music. But for some reason, his feet brought him to a local pub blocks away from his flat. As much as he hated drinking, he couldn’t deny the fact that it somehow brings people to a moment of bliss. And he was in desperate need of one.</p><p>Off held the side of his table as he slowly stood up and made his way to the door. A brunette approached him on his way and tried to flirt with him but he was too drunk and sad to even flirt back. There was no taxi in sight when Off reached the pavement. People were still out and about, but the streets were already quiet and only private cars could be seen passing by. </p><p>The night is getting colder. Off pulled the hood of his jacket over his head and rubbed his hands together in an attempt to bring himself some heat. No taxis were still passing so he took out his phone to call Tay and just let Tay collect him. </p><p>His phone just kept on ringing. “Damn it, Tay.” Off whispered. </p><p>Few more rings and Off decided to just let it go. Perhaps his friend is still busy canoodling with his boyfriend that Tay didn’t even bother to notice his calls. Off had no choice but to go home the same way he went here, walk. His head was spinning and his vision was already getting blurry, but Off still has enough energy for him to hopefully reach his flat safe. With all his might, he started walking, hoping that he won’t get lost along the way. </p><p>Five minutes have passed since he left the pub and Off’s eyes are already getting heavier and his head getting dizzier. He was actually thinking of just sleeping in a hotel or an inn but there’s nowhere in sight. He saw a bench just a few meters away from him and thought he could settle there first while thinking of another way to pass the night. </p><p>Before he can even make a step, the sound of the Big Ben echoed through the city, making Off turn around. “It’s fucking midnight already.” He let out a groan and turned back. </p><p>Off thought he was alone in the area, but that was until he saw another person sitting on the same bench. The man was sitting on the left side, so Off settled himself on the opposite end, closing his eyes and leaning his head against the back of the bench while praying that this man beside him is not a killer or a criminal of some sort. </p><p>“Are you alright, mister?” </p><p>A low yet sweet voice made Off open his eyes. The man sitting opposite him is looking at him intently with those round eyes, patiently waiting for his answer. </p><p>Off stared at him for a few seconds before muttering. “Yeah.” </p><p>His vision may still be a little blurry but he could see enough to know that something’s not right, he just can’t pinpoint what. Maybe it’s because, despite the minimal lighting, the man seemed to be sketching, his right hand holding a pencil and on his thigh rests a sketchpad with what seems to be an unfinished drawing. </p><p>But what really gave away was the man’s strange clothings. “What are you wearing? Did you go to a fair or something?” Off asked. He couldn’t help it. </p><p>The man is wearing a suit that was a bit too big for him, but not too much that it takes away the elegance. His trousers are in the color of ash gray with thin stripes on it, while his coat is plain black and is slightly long that it almost reached his knees. He is wearing white inside and a bowtie rests just around his collar. On top of that, there is a black hat resting on the space between them. </p><p>“Fair?” </p><p>“You know, like the Renaissance Fair, or something like that.” Off said, closing his eyes and massaging his temples as he felt a sudden wave of dizziness. </p><p>“Renaissance ended years ago.” The man answered Off, slightly tilting his head to the left. </p><p>“Yes, that’s why there are fairs.” Off said while leaning his head at the back of the bench again. “I really need to go home.” From his pockets, he took out his phone to call his friend again, hoping that this time, Tay’s already done with God knows whatever he’s doing with New, but to Off’s dismay, there is no network signal. “Fuck.” </p><p>“What is that?” </p><p>“What?”</p><p>The man set down his pencil and his pad on the space between them, and pointed at the phone Off is holding. “That.” </p><p>“Are you high?” Off asked with irritation. He is generally a nice man, but with his headache and frustration right now, his patience is as thin as a paper. </p><p>“Pardon?” </p><p>Off just shook his head and slowly got up on his feet as he extended his arm upward, trying to find a signal for his phone. He aimlessly walked around that he didn’t even notice he was already standing in the middle of the street. That was until he heard a horse’s <em> neigh</em>. </p><p>With all his surprise, he looked at his side and saw a horse stopping on its tracks just a couple of meters away from him. Off was too astounded that he wasn’t able to move. The gentleman with a top hat sitting behind the horse yelled at him. “What in the hell are you standing there for? Get off the road!” </p><p>A pull from behind made Off finally move away from the middle. The man he sat beside with moments ago brought him back to their original spot. “Are you sure you’re alright?” </p><p>“Did a horse-drawn carriage just pass by us?” </p><p>“Yes, with all clarity. Why?” </p><p>Off looked at the small man whose eyebrows are already furrowed just like his. “Well that’s just fucking unusual, ain’t it?” A stylishly dressed woman walking on the other side of the street also caught Off’s attention. She was wearing a blue long sleeve top that fitted her upper body perfectly, and a black skirt with a petticoat. On top of her head is also a little hat adorned with feathers and fake flowers. “And her, why is she dressed like that?” he pointed. “You,” Off turned to look at the man again, already feeling strange and a bit scared at the same time. “why are you dressed like that?” </p><p>The man raised an eyebrow to him. “I should ask you the same question.” </p><p>With Off wearing a jacket, a hoodie beneath, denim pants, and black chucks, the contrast between their choice of clothes is indeed evident.</p><p>“Answer mine first.” </p><p>“It’s 1896, mister. What do you think are we supposed to wear?” </p><p>Off felt himself go pale. “What did you say?”</p><p>“I said it’s 1896, and—“ </p><p>“This is a joke, right? And I’m just drunk.” </p><p>The man nodded at him. “Yes, you surely are drunk, but I’m sorry to say that this is in no way a joke. I am not even certain what ‘this’ means.” </p><p>“I mean this whole shenanigan! The year is 2020 and—“</p><p>Off wasn’t able to finish what he said when he finally got the chance to see his surroundings. He was too preoccupied earlier that he didn’t notice the color of the buildings near them were slightly different. Hell, some are not even there when he is a hundred percent sure that he passed by them earlier. </p><p>“What kind of alcohol did you drink?” </p><p>Those were the last words Off heard before his vision went black. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Two o’clock.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am really sorry for the slow updates. I’ve been having a hard time writing these days and my review is just around the corner ;&lt; Anyway, thank you so much for waiting. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>London </b>
</p><p>
  <b>December 1895 </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Christmas is just around the corner. A gigantic Christmas tree surrounded by all sorts of lights and decorations lit up the living room of the Phunsawat mansion. By their narrow yet grand staircase are ribbons made of expensive lace, and Christmas balls covered with glitter. Everything inside the mansion just screams Yuletide, but as per usual, there is always an exception. </p><p>“Gun, I don’t want to see you fooling around again.” Lord William Phunsawat said while they’re having their dinner.  </p><p>Everyone at the table shifted their glance to the small man fiddling with his food. “Darling, let’s talk about that after dinner, shall we?” It was Lady Emma Phunsawat who broke the silence.</p><p>“No. I’m getting exhausted of reminding that little boy to focus on his academics, and he still disobeys me everytime.” </p><p>“For God’s sake, Father, I’m not a little boy anymore. I’m twenty-four.” Gun whispered, but it was enough for his family to hear it. </p><p>“Then stop acting like one!” </p><p>Gun, having enough of his father’s disapproval, dropped both his hands on the table, creating a thud. “All I am doing is pursuing my passion, Father! If that makes me a child for you, then yes, perhaps I am.” </p><p>“Gun.” Leo, his older brother, called him and looked at him as if sending a message not to contradict their father anymore. Gun also felt a gentle touch on his left hand. It was his younger sister Pim who was sitting just beside him.</p><p>“I’m sorry, but I lost my appetite.” That was all Gun could say before he stood up and made an exit from their dining room. </p><p>“Silly boy! Come back here!” </p><p>Gun only answered his father’s screams with a loud thud from his bedroom door. For the past nights, Gun has been going to bed with a heavy heart, and he is thanking the heavens that somehow, he’s getting used to it. It’s sad, but at least he gets by. </p><p>All his life, his father has tried to shape him into the doctor he wants Gun to be, as if the latter’s nothing more than a clay. The problem is, Gun doesn’t want to be a doctor. In fact, he despises even the sight of blood. God knows he tried to put his heart into it, but it has been years now yet nothing still changed. His heart still yearns for what it truly wants—to draw, to paint, to make art.</p><p>Nonetheless Gun still remained to be the carefree person that he is, except tonight. He reached his limit. So when he was certain that everybody’s already in their rooms and is asleep, he snuck out of their mansion with his sketchpad and pencil in his hands. </p><p>It was the only way to live his dream. Truly, it was an inconvenience, but at least, there was no family to stop him. At least, for a moment, he was living. </p><hr/><p>
  <b>April 2020 </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Where the fuck is he?” </p><p>“This is the first time he didn’t come home.” </p><p>“Come on, let’s not panic. It hasn’t been a day yet. Maybe he’s just with a friend or something.” </p><p>“I am his only friend, Alice!” </p><p>“God, Tay. You’re so full of yourself. He has his own life, you know.” </p><p>A ruckus has been going on in 204 Hamilton St. apartment lobby ever since Tay woke up an hour ago. When he saw Off’s numerous missed calls, at first, he didn’t panic. He did find it unusual, but he was still too sleepy to absorb things especially that it’s only 5 am, and Tay never wakes up this early on a weekend. It was only when he checked Off’s room that he lost it because the sheets were still neatly tucked in and arranged. Thank God he had a spare key. </p><p>“What the hell is going on?” Chimon, Alice’s neighbor on the second floor, came walking down the stairs while rubbing both his eyes.</p><p>“Off is missing, Chi. That is the hell that is going on.” Tay answered. </p><p>“Why don’t you go back to sleep, dear? Did we wake you?” </p><p>“It’s fine, Mrs. Jones.” Chimon just smiled at her. He walked up to Tay. “Since when is he missing?” </p><p>“Since last night, Chi.” Alice answered him while biting her nails as she held her phone near her ears, trying to call Off’s phone for the nth time, but to no avail. It still didn’t ring on the other side and she guessed it might have been because there is no signal, or its battery is dead. </p><p>“I think we should file a missing person’s report.” </p><p>“Shouldn’t we wait for at least 24 hours, Tay? That’s the prerequisite, right?” </p><p>“I just have a bad feeling, Alice. What if—“ </p><p>Tay was cut mid sentence as an emotionless Off Jumpol opened the entrance doors and aimlessly walked inside, oblivious of the people panicking in front of him. </p><p>“Bloody hell, Off! Where have you been?” Tay shouted and all four of them flocked towards their newly arrived friend. </p><p>“Are you alright, Off?” </p><p>“Tay almost called the cops.”</p><p>“You look pale.” Mrs. Jones said. She touched Off’s forehead with the back of her hand. “Good heavens, you’re cold too!” </p><p>Off gently shrugged her hand off him, and with all his energy left, he managed to smile a little. “I’m fine. I was just… walking.” </p><p>“All night?!” </p><p>They all moved in sync as they flinched and covered their ears when Tay screamed. “Can you please tone your voice down a little?” Off said. </p><p>“Not really! Not when you left me tons of missed calls last night.” </p><p>“Well, Tay, I can assure you now that I’m perfectly fine and am still in one piece.” </p><p>Mrs. Jones touched Off’s forehead again. “Do you want me to fix you a cup of tea, dear?” </p><p>“No need, Mrs. Jones. I just need to rest.” </p><p>“What is that?” Alice suddenly asked, referring to the hat Off is carrying in his right hand. </p><p>“Uh,” Off scratched his head. “I saw this lying on the ground on my way here, so I just took it.” </p><p>Everybody just slowly nodded at him, not because they believed him, but it’s more like they’re merely agreeing all because they find Off and his actions weird.</p><p>Chimon, on the other hand, was suspiciously eyeing the object Off was holding, but he was still too sleepy to overthink. “Right. Can we all go back to sleep now?” He cut in, yawning in the process. </p><p>With that, they all went back to their respective bedrooms, but not before Tay and Alice threatened Off not to pull that stunt again that got them all worried and shaking in their shoes.</p><hr/><p>The sun was already setting when Off woke up. He slept for almost 12 hours and his stomach is already growling. Nevertheless, he still didn’t find it in himself to get out of bed as memories of what transpired early this morning came rushing back to him like waves. </p><p>
  <em>Off couldn’t remember much after he fainted at the pavement. The next thing he knew was waking up in some unfamiliar and strange room. It’s quite small but is enough to cater at least two people. The interior looked overly vintage, with an earthly colored wallpaper covering its walls, an old-fashioned chandelier hanging from the ceiling, and various antiques placed on tops of the tables. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He rubbed his eyes, thinking he was still dreaming. Off suddenly remembered the man he met at the bench, but then he didn’t need to look for him, because there he was, lying on the sofa near the left foot of his bed. Off rubbed his eyes again, attempting to wake himself up just in case he’s hallucinating. That maybe, it was all just a stupid prank.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> The carriage. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The change in scenery. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The people’s strange clothings. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh, you’re already awake.” The man lying on the couch muttered as he slowly sat up, his eyes still looking very heavy. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Where am I?” Off asked while massaging his temples, the hangover slowly taking its toll on him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “We’re in an inn, Mister. After you lost consciousness, I took you here. You’re quite the heavy thing.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yeah, thanks, but—“ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Fuck!” The man suddenly stood up as he stared at the window beside them, gleams of sunlight slowly filling the room. He then grabbed a hold of something inside his coat, just above his trousers. It was a pocketwatch.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘What the hell?’ Off thought. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m fucking late!” The man muttered before grabbing his sketchpad placed on top of a chair just beside the sofa. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Wait, where are you going?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The man ran his way to the door, but before he could even get out, he turned to Off. “I hope to see you again soon, Mister.” He said before slamming the door. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Wait!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Off noticed a hat sitting at the foot of the chair. He quickly grabbed it and ran after the man. “Wait! You forgot your hat!” He shouted as he ran through a hallway. Off found a large door at his left when he reached the end. There were no windows so he couldn’t see what’s outside, but he figured it must have been the entrance doors. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  “Wait—“ Off screamed as he opened the door. The sound of the Big Ben echoed throughout the city as it struck 6 am. Off was surprised when things outside seemed to be back to normal, unlike last night when the buildings looked different. Or did they, really? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You have got to be kidding me.” That was all he could say before he aimlessly started walking, still observing everything around him while trying to piece together the puzzle pieces he had in his mind. </em>
</p><p>Off was suddenly taken out of his reverie when he heard two consecutive knocks on his door. He immediately sat up. He can still feel the alcohol lurking in his system, but compared to what he was feeling this morning, somehow, he was feeling five times better. </p><p>“Off? You awake?”</p><p>“Uh, yes, Tay.” </p><p>As his door wasn’t locked, Tay simply opened it and peeked his head inside. “We bought you food.” </p><p>“You really didn’t have to.” Off said as he laid his feet down on the floor, and approached Tay. </p><p>“It’s fine. You slept and didn’t leave your room the whole day, so we figured you’re hungry.”</p><p>“Thank you for this.” He said while taking the plastic from Tay’s hand.</p><p>Tay laid out his hand. “That’s 15 pounds for you.” </p><p>“Oh, wait.” Off was about to turn around to get his wallet but Tay stopped him. </p><p>“I’m kidding, Off! Just enjoy your dinner.” </p><p>Off rolled his eyes. “You just never run out of tricks, don’t you?” </p><p>“Well, yeah, you know me.” Tay crossed his arms. “I’ll leave you to it, then? I still have a date with Newwiee.” </p><p>Off gave him a smile. “Glad to know you already settled things with him.” </p><p>“Of course. I actually even settled things… in him.” Tay responded while raising his eyebrows repeatedly. </p><p>“You bastard, that’s TMI!” Off shouted at his friend and playfully pushed him out the door. “You just ruined dinner for me.” </p><p>Tay just gave out a laugh before saying his goodbye and finally walked out.</p><hr/><p>Another puff of smoke and Chimon felt warmer by the second. He wasn’t really much of a smoker. It is only during times like this when his thoughts won’t allow him to have a good night sleep. Standing at the pavement just outside their apartment, he stood and watched the moon hide behind clouds and then move across the sky. This is how he usually calms himself—with a smoke and the moon and stars as his company. </p><p>Chimon immediately looked to his left when he heard the front door open. A casually dressed up Off Jumpol sauntered down the stairs while putting on his head his blue beanie. </p><p>“Hey.” Chimon called, making Off look in his direction.</p><p>“Oh, Chi.” Off approached him. “I didn’t know you smoke.” </p><p>“That’s because you never go out at this time of the night. I only smoke when I can’t sleep.” </p><p>“Alright. Good for you. Just don’t make it a habit.” </p><p>“I won’t.” Chimon answered. He noticed Off had in his hands again the hat he was carrying this morning. “What is up with you and that hat?” </p><p>“Uh, nothing.” Off seemed to be struggling to find his words, and Chimon was well aware of it. “I just like carrying it around.” </p><p>“Huh.” </p><p>“Anyways, I’ll be going for a walk. I hope you get to sleep after that.” Off said while already starting to walk backwards slowly.</p><p>“Okay. Thanks.” </p><p>With that, Off left. But of course, Chimon, as the curious person that he is, followed his neighbor. This was the first time he’s seen him go out this late, and given how he acted this morning, it’s clear as day that something in Off has changed. Chimon had an idea why, but he wanted to make sure. </p><p>A few blocks later and he saw Off turn to a narrow street. Chimon was on the other side of the road, hiding behind a telephone booth and keeping his distance. He threw his cigarette on the ground and stepped on it. </p><p>From where he’s standing, he can see Off pacing and doing some gestures near a bench under an old lamp post. Chimon took a glance of the Big Ben standing tall behind him, and saw that it’s only seconds before midnight. He brought his gaze back to Off again and waited. The latter was still standing, but when Chimon heard the clock struck midnight, Off suddenly disappeared, in literally a blink of an eye. </p><p>Chimon grinned and put the hood of his jacket above his head. <em> Welcome to the past, Off. </em>He thought, and turned around to walk back home.</p><hr/><p>“This is insane, right? This is just insane.” Off muttered to himself while he’s on his way back to where he felt everything went downhill last night. </p><p>Off couldn’t sleep. Other than the fact that he’s already had plenty of rest today, something still kept lingering in his mind. In an attempt to silence it, he jumped out of bed and went out, carrying the hat which seemed to be the only thing that proves it wasn’t all just a product of his drunken thoughts. </p><p>
  <em> “I hope to see you again soon, Mister.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I hope to see you again soon, Mister.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I hope to see you again soon, Mister.”  </em>
</p><p>These words have kept repeating in his mind like a broken record ever since Tay woke him up hours ago. Even now that he’s already standing near the bench he settled in last night, he could still hear it. </p><p>“So I was standing there,” Off said while looking at his right. “and he was sitting here.” He pointed at the bench at his left. Good thing there was no one around because he certainly looks like an idiot talking to himself, or so he thought. </p><p>His attention was caught when he heard the sound of the Big Ben, making him look at its direction. “Right! It was midnight too.” </p><p>“Oh, you’re here again.” </p><p>A familiar voice made Off slowly turn around. The man he met last night is sitting on the bench again and is smiling widely at him. Off looked around. He noticed the skies became darker, the buildings and streets looked older, and the sound of factories and carriages got louder. </p><p>“Wait, is that my hat?” </p><p>Off looked at the small man approaching him. He should be afraid, right? Not of the man, but of everything—of how weird and strange all this is. Yet he can’t find it in his heart to panic just like he did the previous midnight. It seems like he was overtaken by another feeling, maybe curiosity, but it felt like it was a little more than that. </p><p>“Yes.” Off said and put the hat on top of the small man’s head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Three o’clock.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>really, really sorry for the VERY late update ((yes this fic is still alive)) HAHAHAHA 😭🥲</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>London </b>
</p><p>
  <b>April 1896</b>
</p><p> </p><p>A deafening silence momentarily filled the air when Off put his hand back to his pocket. The peculiarity of the place seemed more familiar now, and the very moment he laid his eyes on the man in front of him, he immediately knew that he wasn’t that drunk last night. Everything is as it is, and despite his want of understanding, it is all real. </p><p>The man cleared his throat, making Off blink and realize that he has been staring at the former for a while already. “I came back for you.” </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“Earlier, at the inn.” </p><p>“Oh, right,” Off replied, nodding. “Thank you for that by the way, but I left.” </p><p>“Yes, I figured that out when the owner told me he saw you, and I quote, ‘like running for his life when he left the room’.” </p><p>Off scratched his nape. “Yeah, about that… I do have a couple of questions.”</p><p>The man briefly smiled at him giving Off a quick glimpse of the dimple that rested perfectly on the man’s cheek. “I see you’re not as intoxicated now as you were last night,” He turned his back to pick up his sketchpad on the bench and walked back to Off. “But do get on with it. What is it that you’d like to know?” </p><p>“Okay. First, who exactly are you? And second,” Off cut his stare to look around and motion his hands. “Where in the hell are we?” </p><p>The short man crossed his arms and squinted his eyes. “I will answer you only under the premise that you’re not a felon of any kind. Wait, you’re not, are you?” </p><p>“The last thing I literally could be right now is a felon. So, no.” </p><p>“I don’t know why but my gut is telling me to trust you.”</p><p>“You should.”</p><p>“Alright, mister. I’m Gun,” The man replied after raising an eyebrow to him. “Gun Phunsawat. And as for your second question, you may want to look behind you.” </p><p>Off heeded the man’s words and slowly turned around, immediately sighting the tall clock that has always glamorized London. “Let me rephrase my question,” He looked at the man again. “When are we?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I mean, what year is it?” </p><p>On the other side of the street, a carriage stopped and a man in a fine suit just like that of his company right there, stepped out. It seemed like he felt Off was looking at him so before he could take another step on the pavement, he turned his head in Off’s direction, making Off pull the hood of his jacket on top of his head, covering his face but just enough for him to have a last peek.</p><p>“It’s 1896.” </p><p>“Are you sure?” Off asked, his attention back again to the man in front of him.</p><p>“Why wouldn’t I be?”  </p><p>Off gave him a defeated look and slowly walked to the bench and sat, his back a bit slouching. “This may sound crazy, but I’m absolutely sure that ten minutes ago, I was just in 2020. How is this possible?” Off continued, whispering the last sentence. </p><p>The man removed his hat and sat beside Off, carefully finding the words to utter next. “Okay, that does sound strange, as are your clothes. But, is it possible that you’re just... drunk again? Or perhaps, a little high on cocaine?”</p><p>“No I’m not. You said so yourself earlier. I’m as sober and clean as someone who just woke up from their five-hour nap.” </p><p>“Well, what do you think is happening?” </p><p>“I think…” Off stared straight at him. “I think I just traveled through time.” </p><p>The man’s jaw slightly fell, seemingly lost in the realization that has also just hit him, yet there was no, not even a little, hint of fear in his eyes. He closed his mouth, only to open it again with still no words to spare.</p><p>The noise of people chattering and laughing suddenly reached their ears. Three women wearing sophisticated dresses, two in black and the other in blue, walked past in front of them but not before giving Off a brief glance that made the women exchange whispers as they walked away. Off pulled his hood more over his head. “Is there any place here where I won’t be looked at like I’m some sort of a criminal?” </p><p>“It’s just your clothes.”</p><p>“Well I’m still trying to make sense out of everything that’s happening at the moment and I couldn’t do that with all those people staring at me like that,” Off looked at him pleadingly. “I need your help. Besides, aren’t you a bit curious too?” </p><p>The man stood up, wearing his top hat back in the process. “Follow me. I think I know just the place.” </p><hr/><p>They have been walking for twenty minutes now with Off trying to be as inconspicuous as possible with his head slightly bent down, avoiding the stares from the people they meet that nevertheless still felt like daggers aiming for his soul. </p><p>“Aren’t you scared?” </p><p>“Of what?” </p><p>“Of what’s happening. I just told you I came from over a century in the future and you’re not scared? Even just a bit?” </p><p>Gun was silent for a few seconds. “Not really.” </p><p>“Really?” </p><p>“I believe that life is full of whimsy, however incomprehensible they may seem to be, and that perhaps piercing through the very fabric of time is one of them.” </p><p>Off stopped on his tracks, to which Gun also did after taking three steps ahead of him. “Wow, you have a good grasp on sanity.” </p><p>“Well, I try.” Gun replied with a smile when they resumed walking again. </p><p>Off took the liberty to look around when he noticed it had gone quieter. “Where are you taking me?” </p><p>“To my safe space.” Gun answered reassuringly. </p><p>In all fairness, there’s not much people around as compared earlier. In fact, they’re the only ones who seem to be in the area, with no buildings in sight and only a vast road with lights on the side that dimly lit their way. They’re already in the outskirts of London, a place that even Off hasn’t visited yet back in his own time. He never got to look around the other places in the city ever since he moved, and the fact that he only got to do it now, and in the past no less, made him chuckle in the back of his mind. </p><p>It didn’t last long though, because when Off realized where they were, a small part inside of him panicked. </p><p><em> Kensal Green Cemetery. </em>The big sign on top of the gate read. There were no lights in the place, making everything seem more sinister than it already is.</p><p>Off stopped. “Why the fuck are we here?” </p><p>“You said you didn’t want to be disturbed,” Gun turned around and sauntered back to him. “And there are no people here. Well, actually there are, but they’re just rotting corpses beneath the earth so what can they do really.” </p><p>“Huh.” </p><p>“It’s safe here.” </p><p>“I highly doubt that.” </p><p>“Oh come on, mister…” Gun tilted his head. “Wait, you haven’t told me your name yet.” </p><p>“What, so you know what to put on my tombstone right after you murder me?” </p><p>The eerie silence was replaced by Gun’s laugh. “You’re really a skeptical one, aren’t you?” </p><p>“Well, it’s not everyday that I travel back to 1896 and I get invited to some creepy cemetery at one in the morning. Right?”</p><p>“That’s a good point,” Gun said, nodding as he removed his hat. “But so is the fact that I’m the only choice you have here for helping you understand the inexplicable. So what’s it going to be, Mr. I-Don’t-Know-Your-Name-Yet?” </p><p>Something was building up inside Off again, and as far as he can understand it was his gut telling him again to trust Gun. He’s not one to easily believe in people, most especially a stranger, but he literally just traveled back to the past like Marty McFly, so what’s taking another leap of faith going to possibly cause him at this point?</p><p>“Off Adulkittiporn. That’s my name.” </p><p>“Well Mr. Off Adulkittiporn, this may be a tad late but it’s a pleasure to meet you.” </p><hr/><p>It was a big relief for Gun when he arrived home yesterday morning, panting as he slipped through their front doors and careful not to be seen by anyone, not even their servants. Everyone in their household is loyal to his father, and one word about him disappearing in the night would entail him being grounded for God knows how long. </p><p>He tiptoed his way up to his room, but before he could even reach halfway, he heard a voice from below. </p><p>“Gun?” </p><p>His feet were glued in place as he firmly held his sketchpad in his hands. Recognizing the voice of the very man he should be hiding himself from at the moment, he slowly turned around and skillfully hid his sketchpad behind him. “Father. I—“ </p><p>“You’re up early today.” </p><p>“Yes,” Gun quickly replied. The excuse just laid itself out for him. “Yes I am.” </p><p>“I just received word about a business dilemma in Edinburgh that urgently needs to be settled. Your professor will be coming with me and your mother so there’s no weekend classes for you today.” </p><p>Gun fought the urge to smile upon hearing his father’s words. He shoved it to the back of his mind and put up a pretentious, sad face. “That’s too bad, I’m all dressed up. When will you be back?” </p><p>“In about a week.” </p><p>All the more reason for him to rejoice. </p><p>“All of you stay safe, then.” He calmly answered. </p><p>Lord Phunsawat simply nodded at him with his usual stoic face and turned his back, finding his way to the dining room. Gun, on the other hand, was already smiling from ear to ear and hurriedly climbed the remaining stairs, ran to his room, and threw himself to bed, his chest against the sheets and his arms sprawled on either side.</p><p>“Finally.” He whispered in relief. At least for a week, there’d be no one to pester him about something he doesn’t even like doing in the first place.</p><p>Remembering something, he turned his head to the other side and looked at the pad that was still in his left hand, waiting to be opened again. He composed himself and leaned his back against his pillows that were perfectly stacked on the other side of his bed. </p><p>A smile escaped Gun’s lips after turning a few pages of his pad. He stared at that one particular page, realizing how crazy and unusual his night has been. </p><p>He jumped out of bed after a few minutes and when he made sure that his parents already left, Gun fled again from their home and went back to where he spent the night, hoping that the person he met in perhaps one of the strangest circumstances in his life, is still there, waiting for him to come back.</p><hr/><p>“You know, we could have gone to literally any other place than here.” Off whispered when they crossed the gate. </p><p>“Look, I don’t know about 2020 London, but here in 1896, people are everywhere. Even at this time of the night.”</p><p>The only sound that can be heard are those of the crickets subtly blending with the dark that it almost felt like they’re living straight out from a horror movie. It would’ve almost been pitch black if not for the moon tonight, which is basically the only thing lighting their way. With that, Off took out his phone and turned the flashlight on, finally giving them a better glimpse of the surroundings. </p><p>“There it is again. What is that?” Gun asked him, pointing at the phone with his eyebrows scrunched. </p><p>“It’s a cellphone.” Off answered which just made Gun more confused than ever. “Uhm, it’s like a telephone that you can carry anywhere. You can call someone here, send messages, take pictures, or listen to music.” </p><p>“And it can be used like a lamp, too?” </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>Off gave it to Gun, the latter holding it with curiosity like it’s some treasure he just found. “Wow, you can save a lot of space and time with this one.” </p><p>“Yeah, and you can use those extra space and time with things that are just as equally unimportant.” Off replied with sarcasm in his voice.</p><p>“Still,” Gun smiled at him and gave him back the phone. “We’re almost there.” </p><p>“Where?” </p><p>“You’ll see.” Gun winked at him and took a turn, navigating in between the graves, some of which are almost 200 years old, at least in Off’s time. </p><p>A few more graves after, Gun stopped. Off found themselves standing by a tombstone in the shape of a cross, a bouquet of almost rotting flowers resting against it, covering the name. Gun knelt and removed the flowers, putting it just beside the stone. </p><p>“In loving memory of... Helena Phunsawat,” Off read the engraving. “Is that…?” </p><p>“My grandmother,” Gun stood up and looked at him. “I come here whenever I need someone to listen. She always did when she was still alive. I don’t think her being in the afterlife, if there is indeed one, would hinder that.” </p><p>“And you brought me here because?” </p><p>“Maybe we could share our problem to her, you know, this time travel thing.” </p><p>“Okay, Gun. No offense but the dead can’t really give answers, moreso speak. You know that, right?” </p><p>“What do you take me for?” Gun chuckled. “Of course I know that. I just think that it’s nice to spend time here whilst figuring out as much as we can about this whole thing.” </p><p>“In a cemetery?” </p><p>“With my grandmother who I’m absolutely certain would listen. Besides, this is the safest place I could think of where to take you.” </p><p>Letting out a long sigh, Off stared at Gun. “Fine. You’re the one from here and I’m just the visitor. We wouldn’t even find anything at this time, so whatever you say.”</p><p>They settled themselves by a tree just near the grave of Gun’s grandmother. That night, Off told Gun everything—when he went out of that pub drunk, how he retraced his steps which led him to see Gun again tonight, and everything that happened in between. They talked and tried to look for any logical explanation that can probably justify and fit the situation, ranging from the scientific to magic and down to their own make-believe theories. They repeated it all over again, trying to know if they missed something, anything, a variable, a connection, but there was just that—a mere travel in time.</p><p>Along the way though, the conversation shifted. First they were talking about logic, then the next thing Off knew he was already telling Gun what the future is like, and he oddly found himself enjoying it. He told Gun every interesting thing he knew about his time, which was hard for him because he hardly finds anything interesting. Off is that kind of person who likes to dwell in the ordinary. Everything’s just less complicated that way.</p><p>In the middle of their conversation, Gun let out a long yawn. They didn’t even notice that three hours had already passed until Off checked the time. “Do you want to sleep?” Off asked. </p><p>“We still haven’t figured out your thing yet.” Gun replied with a cheerful voice yet his eyes are already looking heavy. </p><p>“We wouldn’t figure out this whole thing overnight anyway. Besides,” Off yawned. “I’m feeling a bit sleepy myself.” </p><p>Gun leaned his back against the tree and put his hat on his lap. “It’s a little creepy though, spending your night at a cemetery.” </p><p>“You took us here!” Off playfully exclaimed. </p><p>“Touché.” </p><p>“Wait,” Off smiled at him. “I have an idea.” Off took out his earphones and connected them with his phone. The sound of the crickets are getting louder now and bathing in the otherwise utter silence in the middle of a cemetery isn’t really the ideal way of sleeping through the night after finding out that one just traveled over a hundred years back in the past. </p><p>Off was about to put the other earphone on Gun’s right ear but the latter flinched. “What’s that?” </p><p>“Remember when I told you that this,” Off raised his phone. “Allows you to listen to music? This is it.” </p><p>It took Off a while to convince Gun who, in the end, surrendered and just allowed him.</p><p>
  <em> Now playing - Transatlanticism by Death Cab For Cutie  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The Atlantic was born today,  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> and I'll tell you how </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The clouds above opened up  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> and let it out </em>
</p><p>“What do you call this song?”</p><p>“Transatlanticism. It’s actually my favorite.” </p><p>“Hmmm.”</p><p>“Why?” </p><p>“Nothing,” Gun leaned the back of his head and closed his eyes. “It just sounds so… familiar.” </p><p>“Really?” </p><p>Off was waiting for an answer but it seemed like Gun had already fallen fast asleep, the latter’s eyebrows a little scrunched to which Off fixed, reaching out to Gun’s forehead and straightening the crease. He rested his head back against the tree and likewise closed his eyes, a part of him still wondering what’s gonna happen next and the other… well the other is just living in the moment.</p><p>
  <em> I need you so much closer  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I need you so much closer </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>April 2020 </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Off could feel something wet hitting his cheek but he was still far too sleepy to give a fuck, his eyes still closed and his mind still wandering away in a dream. He felt it again on his nose then to his other cheek, forcing him to open his eyes for a second, the sunlight being blocked by something which made him almost jump out of his skin when he recognized it. </p><p>A golden retriever was directly looking at him, barking and licking him again before it got called by someone behind it. “Max!” </p><p>Off quickly composed himself, immediately standing up and trying to remember the remnants of the night before he fell asleep. The last thing he remembered was playing his favorite song and sharing it with Gun, and he must’ve fallen asleep before it even got to end. At some point though, he was sure that he felt something heavy on his shoulder, and it gave him some sense of comfort knowing it was Gun, the latter falling asleep before he could even ask him more questions. Off tried to look for him, walking in between the graves hoping that he would see him now under the light of the day, but there was no trace of him. Even the grave of his grandmother that he introduced Off to isn’t the same, moreso the place. There were more tombstones now and those that he saw last night weren’t even that recognizable now. </p><p>Well, what did he expect? It has been 124 years and surely nothing would be the same if it has gone through that length of time.</p><p>He walked his way out of the place still dazed and confused, already noticing that he had gone back to his own time again, evidenced by the honks of cars echoing even before he could see them. He found himself a taxi and booked his way home.</p><p>Off still has no idea how all this works, there’s just a part of him that feels bad, and maybe a little sad, because he didn’t get to say goodbye to Gun again. After a lot of contemplation on his way home, he was sure of one thing though—he wants to see him again. </p><p>“Thank you.” He said to the driver after paying the fare, still mindless but at the same time a bit fulfilled when he walked up the entrance stairs to their building. </p><p>“Off.” </p><p>He was about to open the doors when he heard his name. Turning around, he saw Chimon on the pavement waiting for him, the former holding in his hand a cup of coffee. </p><p>“Oh, Chi.” Off replied whilst walking down again. </p><p>“You just got home, right? Where have you been?” </p><p>Off’s forehead creased, confused by the sudden questions Chimon was throwing at him. “What? I, uhh—“ </p><p>Chimon smirked before drinking from his cup. “Meet me here tonight. 11 pm.” </p><p>“Why? That’s late. I still have work in the morning.” </p><p>“Yeah, but you’re still going out tonight either way, right?” </p><p>Off was speechless for a while. </p><p>“See you, Off.” Chimon gave him a pat on the shoulder and walked away. </p><p><em> The fuck was that? </em>Off thought, scratching his head and making his way back upstairs. </p><hr/><p>
  <b>April 1896 </b>
</p><p> </p><p>The sun was already high up when Gun woke up, finding himself sitting all alone in the middle of the cemetery. He was about to panic when he thought he’ll be late for classes, but then he realized that his parents and professor are away for a week and he at least had that time to be free. </p><p>He checked his pocket watch and saw that it’s only 6:30. His siblings won’t probably be up until an hour after and their servants don’t see him unless he goes down or summons them himself, so the only thing to consider is how to sneak inside, yet he’s done that a lot of times already so it doesn’t seem much of a problem now. </p><p>“Good morning, grandma,” He said whilst yawning. “So it’s just you and me again, huh?” </p><p>Gun looked at his right, a subtle smile slowly escaping his lips. Last night is probably the weirdest night he had, should it hold true that that man he met, Off, is someone literally ahead of his time. It was fairly obvious though, by the way he was dressed and the way he talked, and that thing he carried that if Gun didn’t know better, would be considered something close to sorcery. Off even made him listen to a song entirely different to what he usually listens to, and Gun found himself enjoying it that it immediately lulled him to sleep. </p><p>Now Gun wonders where Off is. Logic dictates that the latter just left him there, but there was a faint voice in his head saying otherwise. Like Off is just there but at the same time is also not there. </p><p>Perhaps it was just the fact that Off was, in a literal sense, a time traveler that made Gun curious about him since they first met, but it was the first time he felt that kind of connection to someone. That kind where it feels like there’s still more to it, and that in a way, it was the universe itself that fated everything to happen. </p><p>Life truly is full of whimsy. </p><p>Gun pulled up his knees and looked at the tombstone of his grandmother. “You heard his dilemma last night, Grandma. If you were here, I’m almost certain you know what to do,” Gun smiled. “You always do.”</p><hr/><p>
  <b>April 2020</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“I almost thought you won’t come.” Chimon greeted Off when he saw the latter come out of the doors. </p><p>“That’s because I almost didn’t.” Off replied. He still has work tomorrow, but upon pondering the whole night, he figured Chimon was right. He would still go out, the only question is, how did Chimon know?</p><p>“Let’s take a walk.” </p><p>Off just stared at him. “Are you playing with me?” </p><p>“You need to trust me on this one.” Chimon answered, a smile plastered on his face that gave Off the same gut feeling last night when he was talking with Gun. Two minutes later, he was already beside Chimon, strolling through the streets that slowly become empty. The weekend has officially ended again. </p><p>They were silent for a while, Off not knowing what to say nor ask. It was only when they crossed to the other side of the street did Chimon break the silence. “What year?” </p><p>“Huh?” </p><p>“What year, Off?” </p><p>“What are you talking about?” Off at this point is already looking at him, now more confused than ever. </p><p>“I followed you last night,” Chimon’s remark made Off stop on his tracks. The former did too, seeing how befuddled the latter is. “I knew there was something different about you when you went missing the other night.”</p><p>“Wait… you mean—” </p><p>“Yes, Off. I’m a traveler too,” Chimon started walking again to which Off immediately followed. “Actually, <em> was </em>a traveler.”</p><p>Off was slightly taken aback by his friend’s realization, shock filling him that he wasn’t able to reply for a few seconds. It was a revelation almost as big as that of what he went through, but there was no denying of that sense of relief he immediately felt in knowing that he wasn’t the only one. More importantly, this is the end in his spectrum of disbelief, finally believing in the certainty of his experience. It was a concrete attestation that what seemed to be impossible, is after all possible. </p><p>“So when you asked me what year…?” </p><p>“What year you traveled to, yes.”</p><p>“1896. And you?” </p><p>“So it’s different,” Chimon looked at him before they crossed another street. “Mine’s 1842.” </p><p>“How did you find out that you can, you know, travel?” </p><p>“I’d be happy to tell you that Off but let’s reserve that for next time,” Chimon looked up and pointed at the Big Ben which showed it’s only 30 minutes before 12. “It’s almost midnight.”</p><p>Off raised his shoulders. “And so?” </p><p>“Okay look,” Chimon stopped and faced Off. “I’ll teach you the basics, should the rules be uniform for everyone. Call it time travel 101, if you will.”</p><p>Off just eagerly responded with a nod. </p><p>“Alright. First thing to remember,” Chimon started whilst walking. “It’s a one-way street. You can only travel to them but never them to you. Second, you have your own spot where you can only travel, sort of like, your personal portal to the past, and that’s where we’re going now.” </p><p>Off was so engrossed in their conversation that he didn’t even notice the route they were taking and what their destination seemed to be. It’s the same route he took when he retraced his steps last night. “So, my spot is the bench?” </p><p>“Yes. Wherever you were when your surroundings became different.”</p><p>“Got it.”</p><p>“Third, the portal opens at exactly midnight and closes exactly after a minute. You can never travel once it’s 12:01. That’s why we need to get there before the Big Ben chimes.” </p><p>“Is the portal always open?” </p><p>Chimon gave Off a brief look. “That’s the thing, it’s not. You need the key.” </p><p>“What key?” </p><p>The roads and pavements are almost empty now. One last cross of a certain street and they found themselves near the bench Off immediately recognized. “For a lack of a better term, and also because <em> timemate </em> just doesn’t click, your soulmate. The key is your soulmate.” </p><p>Every detail Chimon imparted is beginning to feel a little too much for Off. He’s all still sinking it in, and now what, he has a soulmate? Like they’re real?</p><p>“The first person that you met there,” Chimon must have felt his confusion so the former continued. “You’re basically each other’s keys. You can’t travel back if they’re not in this same spot at midnight, and they can’t see you there if you’re not here at the same time. Let’s just hope that that person is waiting for you on the other side right now, otherwise, our walk tonight would be in vain.”</p><p>“Wow,” Off remarked, massaging his temples.“That’s a lot of information to take in. Are there more?”</p><p>“Hmmm. What else… Oh! Here’s another tricky part. You can’t stay there past 5:59 in the morning. Once that,” Chimon looked at the Big Ben. “chimes at 6 in the morning, you’re back in the present again, wherever you might be, even if you’re on the other side of the fucking globe.” </p><p>“So basically I can travel through time, but not space?” </p><p>“Exactly.” </p><p>Off just kept on nodding whilst looking at the bench, having the mixed feeling of confusion and anticipation.</p><p>“It’s almost 12, Off. I’ll leave it to you then?” Off brought his stare back to his friend. “You’ll survive.” Chimon held his shoulder. </p><p>“Thanks, Chi.” </p><p>His friend turned around and walked away, and in turn he looked at the bench again, thinking how a simple man from York like him, could stumble upon this extraordinary thing that seemed to just exist in movies and in one’s imagination. What were the odds that he’d get drunk and stay there, at that very spot, at midnight, trying to sober up but instead traveled back in time?</p><p>“Off.” He turned around and saw Chimon, the latter seemed more serious now with his hands inside the pockets of his pants. </p><p>“I thought you already left.”</p><p>“I did. I just forgot to tell you one thing.”</p><p>“And that is?” </p><p>Chimon let out a short sigh. “Don’t get attached.” </p><p>“You mean, to the past?” </p><p>“Yes. Especially to the people.” </p><p>“Okay.” Off simply answered, his friend smiling at him and then slowly walked away. </p><p>A familiar chime echoed, and in a blink of an eye, Chimon disappeared. Off turned around and he felt that certain kind of relief when he saw someone sitting on the bench. </p><p><em> “Don’t get attached.” </em> </p><p>He heard Chimon’s voice again, but only once, because when Gun finally noticed his presence and gave him a smile, the voice vanished. </p><p>Off smiled back at Gun and approached him. </p><p><em> I’ll try. </em>He replied in his mind.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for reading &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you were able to finish this, or even if you didn't, still thank you so much for reading! I hope you stay with me until this is finished ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>